AMC Dine-In with Kevin Pollak and Jaime Fox
"AMC Dine-In with Kevin Pollak and Jaime Fox" is Episode 201 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Kevin Pollak and Jaime Fox. "AMC Dine-In with Kevin Pollak and Jaime Fox" was released on May 2, 2019. Synopsis From Kevin Pollak's Chat Show, Kevin Pollak and Jaime Fox return to the show to discuss our recent trip to the AMC Dine-In, where we dined during a screening of the film Captive State. Plus, Jaime provides us with a La Croix-inspired edition of Drank or Stank. Nick's intro For many filmgoers, a trip to the theater is unthinkable without that crunchy, buttery, salty snack sold by the bucketful: popcorn. Invented by indigenous peoples of the Americas approximately 5000 years ago, it would become a sensation in the U.S. in the late 19th century, largely due to Charles Cretors, a former confectionary store owner who pivoted to the manufacturing side of the food industry. Cretors' first successful invention was a steam-powered peanut roaster, and he cannily applied it to other purposes like roasting chestnuts and coffee beans. But it became a goldmine when he used it to pop corn. As this added feature became its main attraction, Cretors subsequently invented a designated popcorn wagon with an iconic red and gold design that would become the standard look for popcorn machines. The snack became a popular novelty at fairs and carnivals, and later reached its full potential after the turn of the century when movie theaters became the entertainment hub of the masses. Early exhibitors were worried about serving food in their filmhouses, fearing smells, messes, and disruptions by loud snackers, but the profit margins proved irresistible, especially as audiences thinned during the Great Depression and theater owners began padding their coffers by selling obscenely marked-up candy, including ones that remain staples like Milk Duds, Raisinets, and red licorice. And later, as Cretors' imitators mass-produced increasingly miniaturized machines, popcorn became king of the movie munchies. In 1920, the Dubinsky brothers, who had changed their family name to the more Anglo Durwood, invested their earnings from promoting vaudeville roadshows into opening a movie theater in Kansas City. By 1961, they owned ten theaters and transferred ownership to one of their sons, Stanley Durwood. Boasting an Harvard education and an aptitude for business, the younger Durwood pioneered adding screens to his theaters to screen more movies, inventing the now-standard multiplex. In the process, Durwood changed the company's name to American Multi-Cinema, today represented as an acronym. In 2008, as the chain swelled to over 300 locations, and as the industry U-turned from cramming theaters with as many seats as possible into creating more comfortable, luxurious experiences, the chain introduced a concept borrowed from Austin's Alamo Drafthouse - servers bringing chain restaurant-quality hot food, as well as alcoholic beverages, directly to your seat. The chain now operates several dozen of these full-service eateries with screens; the industry again creating a new profit center as audiences decline. But despite the extensive food menus and full bars, in the movie theater business, the most profitable concession remains the munchable snack invented by First Peoples and mechanized by Charles Cretors, popcorn. This week on Doughboys: AMC Dine-In. Fork rating Jaime and Kevin gave both their general AMC Dine-In experience scores, but also for that day's particular trip. Their scores for this particular trip are listed above (but would give the place .5 forks higher in general) and used in the episode average. (Also, they didn't rate it, but nobody liked Captive State.) Drank or Rank or Stank or Skank In Drank or Stank, they taste a beverage to see if it's worth pouring down your throat. Jaime had some La Croix La Cola, a sparkling water with the essence of cola. Nick called it "perturbing," but he drank all of it anyway, and Mitch says it's "insane." Kevin didn't like it. Jaime kind of enjoyed it, comparing it to a dissolved Tootsie Roll. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #MitchWasRight vs. #NickWasRight #BombShelter #MysteryBuzz The Feedbag Photos -